Problem: How many positive integers $N$ less than $1000$ are there such that the equation $x^{\lfloor x\rfloor} = N$ has a solution for $x$? (The notation $\lfloor x\rfloor$ denotes the greatest integer that is less than or equal to $x$.)
Answer: Take cases on the value of $\lfloor x \rfloor$:

If $\lfloor x\rfloor < 0,$ then $x^{\lfloor x \rfloor}$ can never be an integer.
If $\lfloor x \rfloor = 0$ (and $x \neq 0$), then $x^{\lfloor x \rfloor} = x^0 = 1$ regardless of the value of $x.$ Thus $N = 1$ ($1$ value).
If $\lfloor x \rfloor = 1,$ then $1 \le x < 2,$ and $x^{\lfloor x\rfloor} = x^1 = x,$ so we still only have $N = 1$.
If $\lfloor x \rfloor = 2,$ then $2 \le x < 3,$ and $x^{\lfloor x\rfloor} = x^2,$ so we get $N = 4, 5, \ldots, 8$ ($5$ values).
If $\lfloor x\rfloor = 3,$ then $3 \le x < 4,$ and $x^{\lfloor x \rfloor} = x^3,$ so we get $N = 27, 28, \ldots, 63$ ($37$ values).
If $\lfloor x\rfloor = 4,$ then $4 \le x < 5,$ and $x^{\lfloor x\rfloor} = x^4,$ so we get $N = 256, 257, \ldots, 624$ ($369$ values).
If $\lfloor x\rfloor \ge 5,$ then $x^{\lfloor x\rfloor} \ge 5^5 = 3125 > 1000,$ which is too large.

Therefore, the number of possible values for $N$ is $1 + 5 + 37 + 369 = \boxed{412}.$